


Haven't I Seen You Before?

by shrill_fangirl_screaming



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrill_fangirl_screaming/pseuds/shrill_fangirl_screaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness runs into Steve and Bucky in 1944... and in 2014. Everyone is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't I Seen You Before?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post by dangerhampster. Also, if you came here looking for shipping, the most you're gonna get is brotp Steve and Bucky. I'm a little bit completely diehard Stony. Sorry not sorry.

1944

“Nice bottom,” Steve hears as he’s rounding up the men liberated from the base. He turns around to see who’s talking, eyes landing on a brunet man leaning against a tree.

Steve glances sideways at Bucky, as if to ask, did you hear that?

The man rolls himself off the tree to stand on his own two feet. “Yeah, I’m talking to you, gorgeous,” he says, looking at Steve.

“Darn,” Bucky replies, voice dripping sarcasm, “And here I was hoping you were talking to me.”

A smirk lights up the man’s face and he slowly and deliberately looks up and down Bucky’s body too. Steve looks pointedly at his feet, wondering if the serum took away his full-body uncontrollable blush, or if that was still hanging around. “You’ve got a nice everything too, don’t worry,” the man eventually says. “I’m Captain Jack Harkness.”

“I don’t remember you being in the 107th,” Bucky says bluntly.

The man shrugs. “I’m not. I’ve been there a bit longer. Thought I was going to be there forever ‘till gorgeous over there got us out.”

Bucky turns to look at Steve. “Why are you blushing?”

“I’m not blushing,” Steve protests.

“I’ve been your best friend for years, even with the super-juice they got you on I know you, and that is your blush, why are you blushing?”

Jack saunters closer. “I have that effect on people,” he says. “Well, everyone.”

“Not me,” Bucky replies stonily.

Jack smiles wide, white teeth glinting. Doing another slow and deliberate once-over of Bucky’s body, he glides forward into Bucky’s personal space. “You sure?” he asks, voice low. “I haven’t met anyone immune before.”

Bucky gulps.

Jack grins.

“Are there any more escapees in this region?” Steve asks, slurring the words together and forgetting to pitch his voice deep into what he likes to think of as his Captain America voice.

Jack and Bucky have a stare-off for a little while longer before Jack turns to Steve. “Not that I know of,” he says. “But if you wanted to sneak off into the woods with me alone all you had to do was ask.”

Steve can feel his blush intensify and he _cannot look anywhere but his feet_. He can hear Bucky seething beside him. Jack seems to notice too- Steve can hear him grinning as he asks, “Or, not alone, you’re welcome to join us too, soldier.”

That’s it, Steve is never going to be able to look Bucky in the eyes again.

“I think I accidentally stumbled across a couple closeted 1940s gays. I’ll leave you two alone then.” Steve peeks up just in time to see Jack blow them both kisses and saunter off into the forest.

He allows himself one glorious moment of panic before he shoves it aside. “That’s not the direction of our camp.”

“Nope,” Bucky says. “We will never speak of this again, agreed?”

“Agreed,” Steve says. “Let’s get back to civilization.”

They start marching home, Steve desperately trying to think of Peggy and her curls and red red lips and not the terrifying, seductive man wandering alone through German forest.

 

2014

Bucky is the only other person in the Tower who really likes jogging the way Steve does. And whatever juice Hydra had pumped him up with, it made him almost able to keep up with Steve. It became a morning ritual with the two of them- they jogged all over New York City every morning.

This morning, the destination is Central Park, as it often is. Bucky is still adjusting.

They don’t talk much on their jogs, just hear each other breathe and relax in the knowledge that the other was right there, after so long.

It takes them a while, but they finish their circuit and start the long jog home. Steve stops really paying attention where they’re going, just running on autopilot and worrying about Tony and the robot he’s trying to build. He rams back into the moment when he and Bucky collide with a stranger.

“Oh, gosh, I am so sorry,” Steve says, steadying the man. Getting hit with that much supersoldier and superspy cannot be easy.

Then he catches sight of the man’s face and stops for a moment. He knows that face. He’s good with faces. “Do I know you?” he ends up asking, holding the man by his shoulder.

“You look familiar,” Bucky adds.

A person they both know… but he only thawed just recently, they hadn’t had time to forget people from this century and everyone they knew from the past was dead. Steve starts thinking back, things he’d done with Bucky… without meaning to, he jumps back in memory to 1944, and liberating that first Hydra base, and the strange man in the woods-

“Jack Harkness?” Steve asks, completely confused.

Jack looks between them. “Wait, I met you two in a German forest during World War Two.”

Bucky’s brows pull together.

“What are you _doing_ here?” Steve asks.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Jack replies.

“ _What_ are you doing here?” Bucky adds.

All three men stare at each other in confusion. “Your buddy here already asked me that, handsome,” Jack says to Bucky.

Bucky nods. “Two to one, you explain first.”

“I’m a time traveler,” Jack says, looking back and forth between them so fast Steve’s eyes ache in sympathy. “I had this friend, who kind of became a god for a few minutes, and she accidentally made me immortal and then I got stranded in the past and had to wait forever for the two thousands, and how are you two still the same age?”

The science of how Steve and Bucky didn’t age has been explained to Steve, multiple times and by Tony Stark himself, but he still doesn’t get it. “Ice,” Steve ends up offering. “I got pumped full of something that made me strong and then I fell into the Arctic Ocean.”

“No one’s sure about me,” Bucky says. “They think the same kind of stuff they used on Steve, but…”

“I never run into old friends,” Jack says with a smile. “Especially not ones as gorgeous as you.”

Bucky actually cracks a smile and pretends to toss his hair- a habit he picked up from Nat, a way to react when someone calls you beautiful. Steve laughs aloud, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe I’m born with it. Maybe it’s super soldier serum.” Tony makes that joke a few times a week and Steve mostly gets it, but everyone else seems to think it’s funny.

“Huh,” Jack replies. “I remember causing a lot of gay panic back in the ‘40s. Is that all cleared up now?”

Steve nods. “I’m bi, he’s…”

Bucky gives his label in the way only he can- he shrugs his shoulders, gestures expansively, and makes a vague “ehhhhh” sound.

“He’s ehhhhh,” Steve echoes.

Jack grins. “So now can we have a threesome?”

Steve feels his face light up crimson and Bucky cackles.


End file.
